You will someday
by icefire108
Summary: Ok you guys know I'm terrible at summaries. Hope you enjoy.
1. The most annoying sound

Ok no real background to this story. The crew is on their way to Ba Sing Se however, there is no real story line….not yet anyway. Appa has not been stolen so lucky them right? The ages are still the same as well. Anyway….I hope you guys enjoy. On with the story……

Chapter 1: The Most Annoying Sound

…_drip…drip…drip…drip…_

The sound was unmistakable. The sound of water. Water that was the after math of a rain storm. Water that was released out of the heavens, shooting down to earth with little thought to where it was landing or to whom it was landing on.

That sound. That most irritating sound of rain water dripping from a surface. Though the rain had only lasted a couple of hours the amount of water that was left behind afterwards would suggest otherwise.

…_drip…drip…drip…_

"Man that is the most annoying sound in the world!" Sokka's voice echoed in the morning sun, shattering the silence. Grabbing his sleeping bag he pulled it over his head trying desperately to ignore the sound of the rain dripping off of the foliage that was beside him. Tossing and turning he eventually found a comfortable position and sleep took over once more.

Katara's eyes fluttered open to the sound of Sokka's voice echoing in the light. As much as she tried to focus on sleep, it never came. Admitting defeat she raised her hands to the sun and stretched. Glancing over at her brother she scanned him for any sign that he was asleep. Soon a low snoring sound came from his direction. Wanting to feel the water beneath her feet she got up and headed towards any source of water that she could find. Walking past Appa Katara glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes fell upon Aang's sleeping silhouette snuggled up against Appa's body. She stopped and glared at him. A small smile formed across her face and her sapphire blue eyes pierced his silhouette. _I wonder what he's dreaming about_…..she thought as she made her way into the woods. Pushing back a few branches Katara discovered the shoreline. _Yes_, thought Katara as she walked towards the water.

Reaching the edge where sand meet water, Katara stopped and gazed out into the endless body of water. Thoughts started to flood her head. Thoughts of their travels, thoughts of her mother, her father, thoughts of… Aang? Aang's name, face, every feature about him slowly began to engulf her mind. Like a plague his image appeared in her head eventually taking over all of her thoughts. Shaking her head to block the thoughts, she turned around and began removing her clothes. She slipped her shoes off along with the over coat of her clothes. Wearing nothing but her underclothes she slipped into the water. Immediately she felt a sense of peace run through out her body. As surreal as a dream, the water began to take the shape of her body, encasing the silhouette of her in an endless stream of water. Unaware of the world around her, Katara felt that she was at the one place where no one would find her. So entranced with her element, Katara did not notice Aang standing their staring at her.

Not being able to look away Aang was fixated on her. He stared at her weightless body floating in the water. Her beauty enchanted him in such a way that it took a hold of his very soul. He wasn't quit sure when the realization of his love for her came to be. It probably was the first time he laid eyes on her. Staring into those deep blue eyes, any word he could have mustered up at the time would have been immediately taken away.

"Aang?" Hearing is name Aang shot up realizing that he had been discovered…"Is something wrong?" Katara shot him a glance from where she was at.

"Nothing…. nothings wrong. Just enjoying the scenery, that's all." Indeed Aang was enjoying the scenery, only it wasn't the ocean like Katara thought. In reality Aang was enjoying staring at her. _If she only knew the truth about my feelings for her. I will tell her _he told himself._ All in good time..._

"Well since you're up, do you want to join me?" Katara stared at him waiting for a response. Hesitating Aang finally answered, "Sure!" Pulling off his tunic and boots, Aang striped down to his under garments and jumped in. Making a huge splash Aang turned around to find Katara gone. Wiping his head around Aang was starting to get nervous. "Katara!" Suddenly without warning Katara's head emerged from under the surface. Shooting water out of her mouth she sprayed Aang in the face. Shocked for a short moment, Aang reacted by creating a wave that drenched Katara, even more so then what she already was.

Both laughing hysterically, they failed to notice Sokka watching from the shore. _Kids_, he thought. "Hey you two are you going to splash around in the water all day or are we leaving?"

"Ok **_Mom_** we're coming." Getting in one more splash in as pay back Katara began to swim back to the shore with Aang not far behind her. Heading back to camp they load their few belongings and packed it on Appa. With a "yip yip" they took to the skies again.

Ok so ends chapter one. What do you guys think?


	2. Are we there yet?

Chapter 2: Are We There Yet?

"Are we there yet?" Sokka was leaning over Appa's saddle staring at the endless horizon of earth. It has been two days and the crew was no where near Ba Sing Se. The sun was slowly starting to sink in the western sky.

"No Sokka. Not even close". Katara was starting to lose patients as well. Not that she disliked riding Appa mind you. However, traveling for almost two days straight was starting to take a toll on ever one's nerves. It is a well known fact that patients is a virtue but the crew had long since lost their will to be patient. Sensing restlessness within the group Aang decided that it was a good time to set up camp for the night.

Landing Appa in a clearing in the woods they began to set up camp. "I never thought I would miss the feeling of ground so much". Jumping off Appa, Sokka grabbed his sleeping bag and collapsed on it. With in minutes he was dosing off into a peaceful slumber. Shaking her head Katara set up her sleeping bag and head off into the woods to gather fire wood. Upon returning, she caught sight of Aang staring off into the stars. Dropping the wood on the ground she approached Aang.

"Aang is something wrong?" Glancing in her direction he motioned with his hands for her to sit next to him. Taking the nonverbal suggestion she placed herself next to him, her eyes locked on to Aang.

Sitting down on the ground Katara took Aang's lead and stared up at the stars. Several moments passed and silence between them became the norm until Aang decided to break it. "I never really noticed how beautiful the stars were until I actually took the time to stare at them." Staring at the stars herself Katara could not disagree. Never really taking the time to notice before, she had to admit that the stars left her speechless. Like tiny perfections of light, the stars gathered in a huge cluster in the sky. The way they were arranged in the sky, if one was not careful, they could have mistaken it for a map of the heavens.

"They are beautiful Aang. It's funny, I've always been so consumed with life in general that I've never taken the time to just sit and stare at them."

"Consumed? What do you mean Katara?" Aang glanced down at Katara, confusion filling his head.

"Well ever since Sokka and I lost our mother I had to take on her role. I was always busy with something. Cooking, cleaning, taking care of the others in the village, there was always something to do. I always felt that a part of my childhood, among other things, was taking away when we lost our mother." A frown began to form on Katara's face. The painful memory of losing her mother started to cloud her mind. Holding back tears which wanted so badly to break free Katara got up and started to fiddle with the fire wood.

Finally getting the fire started Katara headed towards her sleeping bag. Feeling skin touch skin Katara turned her head to see Aang standing next to her, holding her hand in his. "Katara, are you ok?" Aang stared into Katara's eyes. Scanning the shadows on her face Aang could tell instantly that she was still consumed with the thoughts of her mother.

"I'm fine Aang. It's just hard to think about my mother sometimes, that's all." Katara stared into his slate gray eyes. Forcing a smile on her face she squeezed Aang's hand. Smiling himself Aang pulled Katara into his arms. "You know I'm always here if you need to talk, you know that right?"

"I do know that. Thank you." Letting go, but not really wanting to Aang turned around and started to walk towards Appa.

"Aang?" Aang turned around and glanced at Katara.

"Yea Katara?"

"Will you sleep next to me tonight?" Those words ricocheted in his ears. Not questioning and almost jumping for joy at the request Aang changed direction. Katara slipped off her shoes and slipped into her sleeping bag. Leaving the side of it open she gestured for Aang to slip in next to her. With out hesitation Aang took off his boots and lay next to her. Placing his arm around her waist Aang snuggled into her body. Feeling her warmth against his, Aang felt as if he was in heaven.

"Aang do you think we will always be friend?" The question had Aang puzzled. _Friends, of course we'll always be friends…hopefully more than friends. _"Of course Katara, I'll always be with you." With those comforting words Katara began to slip into a deep sleep. Aang lied awake for a few more minutes before nodding off himself. _Oh Katara I wish I had enough courage to tell you how I feel. Some day soon, you will know exactly how much you mean to me…..I promise... _With Katara as the last thing on his mind Aang drifted off into sleep.

Ok guys there's chapter two down. As always comments and suggestions are always welcome. Hopefully I'll have chapter three up soon.


	3. Day Break

Chapter 3: Daybreak

Daybreak broke. The sun caste down its rays to the earth below. As the sun stretched its arms across the sky the most unusual event in history unfolded…..Sokka was the first to wake. Yawning and stretching Sokka burst through his sleeping bag. Glancing around the camp sight he noticed that something was out of place. Looking up in Appa's saddle he noticed that Aang was not there. _Must have gone for a walk or something_, he thought. Noticing that Katara was still not awake he walked towards her with the intention of scaring her out of her peaceful slumber. Getting closer he noticed that Katara wasn't the only one in her sleeping bag. _What the_…."Katara what the hell is going on!"

Both Katara's and Aang's eyes shot open simultaneously. In synchronization both of them darted up out of the sleeping bags. Almost forgetting that she asked Aang to sleep next to her she started to panic before she realized that it the situation was completely innocent.

"Calm down Sokka. I was upset last night and I asked Aang to sleep next to me for comfort. Nothing happened."

Sokka shot Aang a glare and did the same to Katara. With much doubt clouding his mind he shook his head in disbelief. Fortunately for Katara and Aang arguing was not Sokka's forte, at least not that early in the morning. Backing off Sokka turned and started heading towards the forest. Before getting completely out of sight Sokka turned and glared at Aang. "I trust you Aang but I better not catch you two in the same sleeping bag again." With those words Sokka headed into the woods in search of breakfast.

Leaving Katara and Aang to themselves they stood there staring at each other. After a life time of silence Katara started to laugh. Totally confused Aang stared at her. "What's so funny?"

"Your face! You should have seen your face! I'm sorry but when Sokka caught us in the sleeping bag I was so scared. I never expected to be caught off guard like that. And the funniest part is it was completely innocent…..we got scared over nothing!" Katara's laughter echoed through the air. However, Aang was far from being amused.

"Yea……nothing….nothing at all happened. It was completely innocent". The sarcastic tone that spewed from his mouth was unmistakable.

Laughing so hard that tears began to form, Katara didn't detect his sarcastic tone. Wiping her eyes and looked up at Aang. "By the way, thank you."

"For what?"

"For comforting me last night. You are the best friend that I have ever had. I do not know what I would do without you." And she meant it. Katara has had friends in the past, oh lots of friends. However none could compare to Aang, how could they? Aang was on a pedestal on his own.

Reaching out to grab his hand Katara squeezed it tight, pulling him into a hug. Not resisting Aang held her back, never wanting to let go.

"Oh it was nothing Katara. I care so much about you. So much you'll never know….._well you will know someday... _His thoughts were interpreted when Katara shot him a glare.

"What do you mean so much that I'll never know?" Katara stared at him with a confused look on her face.

Sweat started to form on Aang's face. His face started to develop a pinkish tone and his heart rate jumped. "Oh nothing, I meant…I just meant that, um well…. Katara continued to stare at him with a confused look on his face. Choking on every word that came out, fortunately for Aang the awkward moment was interrupted when Sokka strolled back into camp.

"Hey guys, we're in luck I founds some berries."

Jumping at the opportunity to break the awkward situation between him and Katara Aang ran towards Sokka. "Hey Sokka welcome back!" Sokka stared at Aang in suspicion. "Um, thanks I think." _Man that kid just couldn't get any stranger…_

Dumbfounded by what just happened between them Katara placed the situation in the back of her mind. _Must have been my mind playing tricks on me _she thought "We better eat fast. We need to be going. It's too dangerous for us to stay in one place for very long."

All agreed. It was still at least a day and a half journey until they reached Ba Sing Se. Breakfast soon ended and the trio once again found themselves on Appa heading towards their destination.

Thank you to all who have submitted a review…it is much appreciated. Your comments have inspired me to continue with my story…many thanks.

Many have asked me whether or not Toph is going to be in the story. She is indeed but not quit yet. Her part will be revealed all in good time. Keep reading to find out….lol


End file.
